We propose to apply multifactorial methods incorporating epidemiological parameters to the analysis of cancer incidence and mortality data. The goals of this research are to study the relative importance of early and late environments on the temporal evolution of cancers of specific sites, to relate this evolution to environmental factors when possible, and to adjust for temporal trends in order to extract age-specific incidence curves that are free of the distortions produced by historical effects. Such an analysis is important to the epidemiologist seeking to understand the dynamics of the temporal evolution of cancer, and to the cancer biologist seeking to test models for the pathogenesis of cancer against incidence data. We propose to study the following tumors in various populations: (a) Carcinoma of the Lung; (b) Carcinoma of the Bladder; (c) Carcinoma of the Pancreas; (d) Malignant Melanoma; (e) Carcinoma of the Large Bowel. Specifically this research will use incidence and mortality data to study: (1) The association between cigarette smoking and carcinomas of the lung, bladder, and pancreas; (2) The importance of oral contraceptives in malignant melanoma; (3) The dynamics of the temporal evolution of, and the "true" effects of age on, all the tumors listed above.